wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierre Belmondo
Pierre Belmondo (17 January 2004 - 8 June 2127) was the pioneer of the anti-gravity technology, as well as the former executive director of the F5000 Anti-Gravity Racing Commission. Belmondo himself coordinated and piloted the first flight in an anti-gravity ship in 2035. To combat the increasing costs of the development of AG technology, he founded Anti-Gravity Systems in 2040 and installed himself as its director. In the mid-2040s, he expressed the idea of an international racing championship for AG craft. This manifested into the Anti-Gravity Racing Championships in 2048. Despite his role of founding the sport, Belmondo didn't play a major role in the organization of the sport after he became the executive chairman of the F3600 Anti-Gravity Race Commission in 2080. It was during his time as executive chairman where he overhauled the sport to F5000 specification and allowing craft-destroying weaponry to the sport. Early Life Belmondo was born on 14 January 2004 in the Poitou-Charentes region of southwestern France. He spent his childhood in this region, as well. Belmondo acquired his desire to break Earth's gravity at a young age. He recalled an incident where he fell from his father's bookcase trying to retrieve a book. After that, he realized his ambition to devote his life to physics and, eventually, break the gravity of the Earth. As such, he spent his spare time studying the laws of physics and other related works. Although he was classified as an 'average' student in school, his extracurricular studies made him a virtual expert on physics to an extent that when he applied for entry into the Federal European University, the staff commented "...he is so far ahead of any member of staff, we are all tempted to resign and let him take over right away." Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Reseach In 2021, Belmondo dropped out of University to join the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Reseach - the European member of the World Anti-Gravity Research Congress - on a permanent basis. This catapulted the progress done by the Foundation to such an extent, Belmondo was invited to become director of the Foundation in 2024, when Belmondo was 20 years of age. Later that year, the World Techonology Symposium withdrew their support from the Congress and ordered all the anti-gravity research to cease. Although it was thought that this was because of evidence suggesting the infeasibility of the technology, Belmondo and other pioneers believed that the Symposium and its supported governments had too much to lose if anti-gravity technology was implemented. Regardless, Belmondo and the other research teams continued in secret. In 2034, ten years after the Symposium withdrew their support, Belmondo's Foundation had created a prototype craft coupled with an anti-gravity generator. When the governments of the world got word of this development, they initiated a propaganda campaign, undermining thier reasearch and claimed they were using government and other funds for their own pleasures. On 14 April 2035, Belmondo proved everyone wrong when he succesfully piloted the first anti-gravity craft in the Tule Desert in Nevada. Within months, the governments of the world had implemented the new technology and further led to the World Technology Symposium folding in 2037. Anti-Gravity Systems (2040 to 2060s) To cover the shortage of funds and to address the social concerns of anti-gravity technology, Belmondo founded Anti-Gravity Systems in 2040 as the commercial arm of the Foundation. The rise of AG Systems and the protection of rights to anti-gravity technology developed Belmondo's business skills in this new stage of his career. As such, he remained with AG Systems when it was bought out and moved to Japan. It was during his time with AG Systems when he realised other ways to bring humanity together around his technology, in particular, a racing competition. With assistance from Brazilian company Pir-Hana, the Anti-Gravity Federation was founded in 2044 to establish an AG racing league by 2048. However, Belmondo turned down the role as the Commission's executive chairman, prefering to develop an AG Systems craft for the new league. He invited popular Datacast celebrity Dirk Breakwater to run the Commission. By the 2060s, Belmondo decided to leave AG Systems and later became a member of the Commission, concerned about the influence of money in the sport. Executive Director of the F3600/F5000 Commission His fears were realized in 2080 when Chuck Hoffman, F3600 executive director and Belmondo's colleague, was assasinated before the start of the 2080 season in Canada. The season was cancelled as a result. Belmondo installed himself as the executive director saw it as a favor to his late friend to continue the tradition they had started, and quickly outmaneuvered those associated with Hoffman's murder. Unafraid of change, Belmodo evolved the F3600 league to F5000 specification for the 2085 season. This move allowed for more destructive weapons, capable of destroying craft. Although he believed this was the natural evolution of his ideals, he was criticized for 'betraying' pure AG competition. Later Life and Death In the early 2100s, Belmondo founded the Belmondo Foundation. This was founded in response to the threat of datacast companies, and their 'plans' for the sport if they got control of it. Belmondo passed away on 8 June 2127, aged 123. A few hours before, he was able to witness the birth of his great-great-granddaughter, Natasha Belmondo. Legacy His great-great-granddaughter, Natasha Belmondo, would grow up to be one of the best pilots in the F9000 league, winning the 2158 championship with Auricom, and then joining Xios. However, she was strongly against the changes done to the league by the Overtel Corporation datacast company, which ran the F9000 International Federation of Anti-Gravity Racing. Natasha was relieved when allegations of corruption against Overtel surfaced in 2070. The Belmondo Foundation, with Natasha as the executive director, restarted professional AG racing in 2197 with the FX300 League. This league saw a return to traditional AG racing not seen since Pierre's term as executive director. Category:History Category:People